El Detective Gohan
by pipe92
Summary: En un alma justa y llena de juventud; puede comenzar una plaga de maldad, nacida por la necesidad. Pero en esa chica solitaria y en las peores situaciones, él sigue viendo a la joven justiciera que robo su corazón y tendrá que cortar los problemas de raíz si quiere recuperarla. /Nacho-FanficesPipe92-fanfiction-365915653421600/?ref bookmarks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores

Nuevamente subo un fic reeditado ahora es el Detective Gohan , aunque esta vez será diferente ya que en esta edición será un universo sin poderes y una historia completamente nueva , pero teniendo la misma trama de antes Videl convirtiéndose en una ladrona y Gohan tratando de rescatarla de su oscuridad

* * *

Capítulo 1 Prólogo el inicio

El actual campeón de las artes marciales observaba como su hija entraba con un joven , el juraba que ya lo había visto antes paseándose por la mansión. Acaso quería decir que estaba saliendo con su pequeña hija , no podía permitir que cualquiera muchacho fuera su pareja , tenía una reputación que mantener con la prensa.

\- ¡Videl! , ¡¿Que se supone que está haciendo otra vez este chiquillo en mi casa?! - Grita su padre desde la sala sentado en su sillón.

\- Ya te dije que iba a traer a un compañero para hacer un trabajo - Menciona la pelinegra acercándose a su padre.

\- Eso espero y que en realidad no sea tu novio - Comenta el campeón del mundo tomando uno de sus cigarrillos - Ya sabes que que opino de eso

\- Y si así fuera que , es mi vida yo puedo estar con quién yo desee - Dice Videl frunciendo el ceño molesta por la actitud de su padre.

\- Porque eres la hija del gran Mr Satán bicampeón de las artes marciales ,no puedes estar con un pueblerino - Alega el hombre del afro lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo.

\- Papá desde que ganaste el segundo campeonato has perdido condición física , te la pasas fumando y bebiendo , te has descuidado demasiado - Reclama su hija por la pésima condición en la que se encontraba.

\- Aún sigo siendo tu padre y harás lo que yo diga que hagas mientras estés en mi casa - Informa el hombre de abro levantándose desafiante ante la sublevación de su hija.

\- Estoy segura que mamá no estaría de acuerdo con muchas de tus decisiones - Comenta Videl molesta recordando los momentos con su madre.

\- Pero tu madre no está aquí - Vocifera Mr Satán cruzándose para demostrar autoridad.

\- ojalá no hubiera sido ella quién ahora está hablando - Dice la pelinegra mirándolo desafiante hasta que recibió una cachetada de su padre.

La mejilla de la pelinegra se puso rápidamente roja tras aquella cachetada. Su padre no dijo nada más después de aquello , Videl lo miro con furia aguantando las ganas de llorar , era la primera vez en su vida que su padre le levantaba la mano , pero no iba a permitir que aquello la doblegara , ella también era orgullosa y testaruda como su padre , frunciendo el ceño la ojiazul dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación donde se encontraba Gohan.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?. ¿No es así? - Pregunta Videl sintiendo algo de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

\- No , desde aquí no puede escuchar nada está muy alto - Contesta Gohan tratando de sonar lo más natural posible su fuerte nunca fue mentir.

\- No es necesario que mientas , se que mi padre es un grandísimo idiota - Susurra dando un suspiro de resignación , ella sabía que Gohan nunca a sido bueno para mentir.

\- Pero de todas maneras es tu padre y debes respetarlo - Comenta el hijo de Goku , aunque le era algo incómodo debía ayudar lo mejor posible a su amiga - ¿Y Shamper e Iresa?

\- Shamper acompaño a Iresa a comprar tofu - Responde la ojiazul extrañando a Gohan quien no entendía el porqué ir a comprar aquel alimento.

\- ¿Tofu? - Cuestiona el ojinegro al tiempo que Videl reprime su risa por un instante.

\- Iresa se volvió vegana , porfavor intenta no comer carne frente a ella , se vuelve loca si lo haces - Explica la hija del campeón del mundo recordando un pequeño incidente con la carne de hace unos días.

\- Oh vaya creo que será algo complicado entonces - Dice Gohan colocando una mano por detrás de su cabeza - por cierto mi madre quiere que almuercen con nosotros mañana.

\- Claro estaría encantada voy a llevar algo para el postre -

Videl sonríe realmente le encantaba ir a ver a la familia de Gohan ya que era un lugar muy pacífico y con un gran paisaje a diferencia de la ciudad donde ella había crecido , además de que tenía una tierna relación con el hermano menor de Gohan , el cual al igual que su hermano eran muy especiales en personalidad y presencia , el pequeño Goten siempre quiere mostrarle algo que en las montañas era común y a ella le fascina todas esas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos , como sino tuvieran que decir nada más , como si solo existieran ellos dos , pero el mágico momento fue interrumpido por el tosido de alguien , la ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendida pensaba que su padre los había sorprendido , pero una vez que se giró pudo ver que en realidad era Iresa y Shamper quien los observaban desde la puerta , la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa mientras el rubio con una cara de desagrado.

\- ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo? - Cuestiona Shamper mantenimiento su cara de disgusto por lo que creía que estaba pasando.

\- Nada - Susurra Videl colorada alejándose un poco de Gohan - y ¿ustedes porque se demoraron tanto?

\- Resulta que es muy difícil de conseguir el tofu en esta ciudad - Manifiesta Iresa sentándose en una silla que había en la habitación - bueno ¿vamos a organizar el festival de fin de año?

\- ¿Que tal si lo hacemos aquí en tu casa? , es grande para que entren todos - Siguiere Shamper tomandola atención de todos por aquella idea.

\- No creo que a mí padre le guste que usemos la casa para fiestas -

\- Pero no había dicho que tú padre se iba ir de gira por el mundo a fin de año - Comenta el pelinegro recordando lo que Videl le había mencionado con anterioridad.

\- Si después de Navidad saldrá de viaje - Informa la justiciera adolescente de ciudad Satán resignando a la idea de una fiesta en su casa.

\- Ves podemos hacerlo después de que tú padre se vaya de gira y luego limpiamos -

Iresa estaba fascinada planeando la fiesta de fin de año , el cuarteto se había ganado el derecho de organizarla , luego que Videl saliera elegida como presidenta de curso por mayoría popular , después de todo siendo la hija de Mr Satán era muy admirada por todos en la ciudad y no le fue muy difícil salir elegida gracias a la sugirencia de su mejor amiga.

La rubia de ojos azules era la delegada , Gohan el tesorero y Shamper los músculos. Realmente no entendía como fue que Iresa la convención para meter a Shamper en la presidencia de curso , por otra parte Mr Satán estaba bebiendo su whisky antes de recibir una llamada a su celular , al ver el número comenzó a sudar.

\- Satán ya estás retrasado con el pago de tu deuda - Informa una voz con acento extranjero detrás del teléfono con tono amenazante.

\- Lo se solo les pido que me esperen unos días más para pagarles - Dice el hombre del abro comenzando a sentir miedo.

\- Espero que sea así si no quieres que algo le pasa a tu hija , tal vez sufra un desafortunado accidente - Comenta el hombre a través del teléfono.

\- Ya les dije que esto es entre ustedes y yo no sé metan con mi hija sino iré con la policía - Alega molesto Mr Satán por haber involucrado a su hija.

\- ¿La policía ? - cuestiona antes de reír - Nosotros controlamos a la policía , solo paga o tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias

\- Acaso se te olvida con quién hablas soy el bicampeón de las artes marciales-

\- Y tu olvidas que nosotros te hicimos campeón , tuviste suerte la primera vez que enfrentaste al vago de spopovich -

El hombre del abro estaba devastado ya no tenía dinero para pagarle a la mafia , lo único que le quedaba eran las joyas de su difunta esposa , las cuales estaban guardadas en la caja fuerte , ya que son el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposa Miguel , pero sino las vendía algo malo le podía pasar a su joven hija , con el dolor de su alma decidió venderlas antes que algo malo pasará.

La mañana había llegado y la ojiazul salió de su casa al alba para aprovechar el día , sin avisarle a su padre ya que aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido en el día anterior , como era posible que siguiera con que no podía salir con quién ella quisiera , además de que el viaje para las montañas paos era d horas en su aeronave.

El timbre comenzó a sonar , el padre de Videl aun estaba dormido , había bebido mucho después de aquella conversación con Alexander Ivanov. El fin de semana por lo general no había demasiado personal de limpieza que pudiera abrir la puerta y tras dos minutos que el timbre sonará decidió levantarse para ver lo que pasaba , durante su trayecto a la puerta principal pudo ver que la habitación de su hija se encontraba vacía cosa que lo extraño , pero siguió su camino pero el timbre dejo de sonar , pero creyó prudente abrirla para ver si aún había alguien tal vez era Videl quien quería entrar a la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta solo encontró un pequeño paquete con una nota en ella , la cual era una amenaza que debía pagar . Sabía que la mafia no lo mataría antes de pagarles todo el dinero que les debía , pero también sabía que su hija no correría con la misma suerte . Al abrir el paquete pudo encontrar un dedo humano. Comenzó agitarse al imaginar el peor escenario posible , le costaba respirar su pecho le dolía y el sudor se presentaba , Mr Satán ignoraba que estaba sufriendo un infarto todo su mundo se volvió tinieblas al cerrar sus ojos por última vez.


	2. La oscuridad de la justicia parte 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores

El próximo capitulo tendrá lemon

* * *

Capítulo 2 : La oscuridad de la justicia parte 1

\- Y ahora van a formalizar su relación, porque se nota que se quieren mucho - Pregunta Milk mientras sigue lavando los platos esperando saciar

La pelinegra dejó caer el plato que estaba limpiando por lo repentino que había sido el comentario de la madre de su amigo , las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de un rojo carmesí . Claro que sentía algo por aquel chico pero no sabía si el sentía lo mismo y no quería hacer el ridículo o que Gohan le rompiera el corazón , después de todo su amistad no había comenzado de la mejor manera , además de que el romance no era su fuerte , no era de las chicas cursos que buscaban a su príncipe azul o como era su amiga Iresa que salía con cualquier chico guapo que conocía.

\- Señora Milk que cosas dice , Gohan es solo un buen amigo nada más - Dice muy nerviosa Videl y aún muy avergonzada.

\- Tus ojos no me engañan , se ve que sientes algo por mi hijo - Comenta muy divertida Milk al ver como la muchacha se coloreaba.

\- Aunque fuera así , mi padre lo no aceptaría , ya lo a dejado claro muchas veces - Menciona la pelinegra recordando lo que su padre le había dicho el día anterior.

\- Tu padre debería aceptar a quien te haga feliz , no te preocupes por eso -

\- Muchas gracias señora Milk por escucharme , pero quisiera que dejáramos esto entre nosotros - Sugiere Videl aún incomoda por tratar aquellos temas con la madre de Gohan.

\- No te preocupes no le diré nada a Gohan - Dice la esposa de Goku guiñándole el ojo.

Videl sonrió al ver que tenía la aprobación de la madre de Gohan . Aunque ella hubiera querido que su padre fuera de esa manera y no como en realidad era , ya varias veces había dejado claro que cualquier chico que quisiera estar con ella primero debía tener una pelea contra el y vencerlo , la idea de aquello era simplemente ridícula para ella , ya que sabía que Gohan no aceptaría tener un combate inecesario.

Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Gohan era un experto artista marcial , que solo mostraba su fuerza como último recurso , al principio cuando lo conoció creyó que solo era otro cerebrito más , pero era mucho más profundo de lo que ella imagino e incluso más fuerte que ella . Aunque también sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el hijo mayor de Goku la estaba observando.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Habla Gohan para llamar la atención de la chica.

\- No nada , solo estaba algo distraída eso es todo - Responde algo distraída por lo repentino que había sido - y ¿quería hablar conmigo?

\- Solo quería saber si te pasaba algo desde hace unos días te ves distraída y no sueles serlo - Comenta el hijo de Goku curioso por el comportamiento de la morena.

\- ¿Que soy para ti? , Gohan - Pregunta cómo un susurro la hija del campeón del mundo.

\- Eh que eres para mí , pues mi amiga , mi mejor amiga - Dice el muchacho de forma inocente provocando la ira de la chica.

\- ¡Grandisimo tonto no entiendes nada! - Grita la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño indignada.

Pero antes de ambos pudieran besarse , el sonido del intercomunicador de Videl comenzó a sonar , provocando que ambos se separaran de forma inmediata , Gohan decidió alejarse un poco pero al ver que el semblante de su amiga cambiaba a uno triste a medida que seguía hablando decido quedarse para saber qué ocurría.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - Cuestiona Gohan por la cara que tenía Videl temiendo lo peor.

\- Está muerto - Susurra Videl agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Quien esta muerto? , ¿que fue lo que pasó? , se más clara - Pregunta preocupado el pelinegro sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Mi papá está muerto Gohan. Me he quedado sola - Dice Videl mientras algunas lágrimas caen de su rostro impactando a su amigo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Pero que fue lo que ocurría con él? , ¿tuvo un accidente? - Cuestiona Gohan intentando entender lo que había ocurrido.

\- Sufrió un infarto , esos es lo que dice la policía , le dije que dejara de fumar que su condición era pésima - Comenta Videl sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había pasado a su padre.

\- No es tu culpa son cosas que pasan , al menos no sufrió - Menciona el hijo de Goku tratando de consolarla Aunque parecía no funcionar.

Aunque para muchos Videl Satán era una chica ruda que se enfrentaba a criminales mano a mano , la verdad era igual que cualquier chica de su edad , aunque sólo con Gohan se mostraba tal cual era , dejando de lado su faceta de justiciera y ahora se mostraba lo desfile que era en su interior , que ella igual que otra persona sentía la perdida de su padre , lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar junto con el pelinegro para poder ser fuerte frente a los ciudadanos.

La noticia del fallecimiento del bicampeón mundial de artes marciales tomo al mundo por sorpresa y apesar de que muchos vinieron a rendirle un homenaje su hija se negó , Videl prefirió una ceremonia más privada para despedir a su padre , tras dos días del funeral de su padre la pelinegra estaba aún muy deprimida por todo lo sucedido , le había dicho a Gohan que aún necesitaba estar sola , no quería que Gohan la viera tan débil y devastada , aunque ya no era misma chica ruda de antes aún conservaba algo de su orgullo , toda aquello desaprecion cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta llamo su atención.

\- Se que es un mal momento señorita Videl pero necesito mostrarle algo relacionado con su padre - Menciona el abogado de su padre quien traía un portafolio.

\- Creo que no es el momento para hablar del testamento , señor Hirohito espero lo entienda - Comenta Videl aún de mal humor sin interés en saber de dinero.

\- No es por el testamento por lo que estoy aquí - Dice Hirohito un hombre mayor casi calvo de gafas.

\- ¿Entonces para que? , Con todo respeto no estoy para adivinanzas - Pregunta la hija de Mr Satán sin entender el propósito del abogado.

\- Resulta que las fianzas de su padre en estos últimos años han estado muy mal -

\- ¿Que quiere decir con que las finanzas están malas? , ¿cuanto dinero queda en el banco? - Videl comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por la postura sería en la que estaba informando sobre las finanzas.

\- Le seré sincero , no queda nada es más la mansión está hipotecada al banco , le aconsejo que venda el Dojo de su padre para poder recuperarla - Informa el abogado con mucho pesar porque conocía desde que era una niña a Videl.

\- ¿Podría hacerlo usted señor Hirohito? , no entiendo muy bien de esas cosas - sugiere la pelinegra quien aún tenía mucho en que pensar.

\- Claro , le dejaré los papeles de las finanzas de los últimos 5 años para que los veas

La pelinegra comenzó a revisar los papeles una vez que el abogado se había retirado , ciertamente se sorprendió al ver los movimientos financieros de su padre había realizado y en especial una serie de transacciones a un tal Ivanov que por lo que ella sabía era un temido jefe de la mafia del bajo mundo de la ciudad , incluso en Satán City la mafia tenía un gran poder , aunque para Videl eso era de lo que menos debía preocuparse.

Siguió observando los detalles de cuenta viendo que hace dos años su padre había hipotecado la casa cuando las finanzas habían ido a pique , fecha en la que su progenitor había realizado una gran fiesta en la su casa , todo indicaba que aunque perdía dinero su padre aun guardaba las apariencias de que todo iba bien , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que 3 hombres entraban a la sala donde ella estaba.

\- Perdone la intromisión pero creímos que era mejor hablar después del funeral - habla un hombre alto quien era seguido por otros dos de mediana estatura.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? y ¿que quieren? - interroga Videl aunque sabía que por su apariencia y trajes negros debían ser de la mafia.

\- Mi nombre es Alexander Ivanov , supongo que a oído de mi por su trabajo en la policía - Se presenta el más alto , quien aparentaba mediar más de un 1,90 de estatura , delgado , de cabello corto y castaño.

\- Se la clase de sujeto que son, por eso quiero saber qué es lo que quieren en mi casa - Cuestiona la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño molesta por la intromisión de personas como ellos.

\- Su padre le gustaban las apuestas ilegales lamentablemente no era muy bueno y tiene una deuda con nosotros -Comunica el líder de la mafia sorprendido a Videl con aquella declaración.

\- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando? - Pregunta nerviosa la ojiazul ya que aún no solucionaba el asunto del banco para apagar algo más.

\- 100 millones de Zenis -

\- Debe estar bromeando es una cantidad exagerada y en este momento con la muerte de mi padre estoy muy mal financieramente - Declara impactada la justiciera adolescente de ciudad Satán por estratosférica suma.

\- Pague o sufrirá las consecuencias - Comenta uno de los secuaces del jefe de la mafia.

\- Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que no pagará la deuda significará las casas negativas para usted - Corrige Ivanov intentando ser más amable para que acceda de buena manera.

\- No le tengo miedo a la muerte , ni a ti o a grupo de malechores - Alega molesta sin intenciones de pagar lo que ellos querían , apesar de no tener dinero no se iba intimidar.

\- No la vamos a matarla eso arruinaría el negocio, perdiendo 100 millones, pero no puedo asegurar eso de Gohan, Iresa o Shamper - Menciona el castaño con una leve sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- Que, no puedes hacer eso - Dice Videl asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar a sus amigos.

\- Podemos hacerlo si queremos, nosotros controlamos el sistema - Comenta acercándose a la muchacha con intención de Atemorizar.

\- Está bien acepto - accede al trato resignada a no podría hacer nada.

\- Por respeto a su padre la semana pasada para que consigas la cuota, que es de 2 millones de Zenis, pero uno de tus amigos sufrirá un accidente mortal.

Alexander y sus hombres ya no tenían nada más que decir decidiendo marcharse de la mansión , dejando a Videl con más problemas en su vida , sino fuera poco tratar de recuperar su casa del banco ahora le debía una suma estratosférica al hombre más peligros de la ciudad , sabía que sola no podría juntar aquel dinero en tampoco tiempo pero no quería asustar a ninguno de sus amigos así que prefiero mantener en secreto la parte de la amenaza.

En un comienzo todo era muy animado , estaban dispuestos ayudar en lo que fuera a Videl , ayudando a vender los muebles de la mansión , realizando bingos con algunos muebles elegantes como premio principal , todo para reunir el dinero en el corto tiempo , pero con forme pasaban los días el entusiasmo iba disminuyendo y la presencia de Iresa o Shamper se hacia cada vez más escasa y ya solo faltan 2 días para que el plazo dando por Alexander Ivanov acabará y Videl se encontraba afuera de su casa con algunos muebles junto con Gohan , sabiendo que sus amigos le habían dado la espalda.

\- Creí que Iresa y Shamper vendrían también para ayudarnos - Comenta Gohan por la ausencia de sus amigos en la venta del día.

\- Shamper dijo que tenía reunión con su club de artes marciales y Iresa dijo que debía ayudar a su abuela - Menciona Videl lo que ambos rubios le dieron de excusa.

\- Suenas a que no les crees - Dice el pelinegro viendo la cara de fastidiado que la chica ponía.

\- Es la tercera escusa de Iresa, no tienes un genio para saber qué te estan dando la espalda - Alega Videl sintiéndo que las personas que un día estaban con ella ya no estaban para ella.

\- Ellos son nuestros amigos no deben pensar de esa manera, solucionaremos las cosas - Declara el muchacho tratando de mantener la esperanza de su amiga.

\- Que cosas vamos a solucionar, que no hay mas que vender ya vendí todas las cosas de mi casa y aún me falta dinero por pagar esa deuda estúpida - Alega nuevamente la ojiazul mientras eleva el tono de su vos.

\- Pero aún tenemos tiempo de hacer algo, además de que puedes hospedarte en mi casa, sabes que es muy apartado - Siguiere Gohan como último alternativa en caso de que no pudieran juntar el dinero.

\- No Gohan, esto debo hacerlo sola no quiero involucrar más de lo debido - Menciona molesta Videl sin más opciónes que seguir.


	3. La oscuridad de la justicia parte 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : La oscuridad de la justicia parte 2**

La justiciera de cuidad Satan corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban , rumbo a un asalto en la joyeria , había tenido que vender su aeronave junto con la mayoría de sus cosas para pagarle a la mafia , pero aun asi no era suficiente como para poder pagar la primera cuota . todo había cambiado desde que su padre habia muerto , las personas ya no se admiraban de ella como lo hacia nantes , sentía que ciudad satan le habia dado la espalda y eso era algo que le dolía ya que ella habia dedicado su vida para defender y mantener el orden . tras correr por 15 minutos logro llegar a su destino aunque parecía que todo habia terminado ya que los oficies de policía estaban cerrando el lugar de los hechos.

\- Siento la tardanza ¿que fue lo que ocurrío? - Pregunta Videl tratando de recuperar el aliento tras ve corrido media ciudad.

\- Señorita Videl , los ladrones lograron escapar con el botín - Informa uno de los oficiales que estaba custodiando afuera de la joyería.

\- ¡¿Que?! y ¿cuánto fue lo que se llevaron? - Pregunta sorprendida la muchacha , algo decepcionada por llegar tarde.

\- Por el momento sabemos que se llevaron cerca de 50 millones , pero aún quedan algunas joyas - Responde su compañero tomando la atención de la justiciera.

\- ¿Y por donde escaparon? - Consulta Videl esperando tener algo de suerte para poder ayudar.

\- Escaparon por la carretera sur , una patrullas fueron por ellos, pero se escaparon - Comenta el primer policía viendo la cara de decepción que mostraba la pelinegra.

\- Maldición lo único que me faltaba - Alega aparentando sus puños con resignación - ¿no hubo heridos cierto?

\- No , el dueño de la tienda no dio resistencia , está dando una entrevista si quiere puede revisar la tienda por pistas - Dice el oficial a ver que la muchacha parecía querer ayudar a toda costa.

\- Bien gracias por la información y si iré a ver si puedo encontrar algunas evidencias que nos ayude - Dice Videl dando un suspiro despidiéndose de los oficiales que estaban en la entrada.

Videl observaba dentro de la joyería alguna pista que le fuera útil , pero por más que ella se esforzará no podía encontrar nada , definitivamente eran profesionales pero en otra época aquello no hubiese sido un inconveniente , pero ahora todo era diferente su padre había muerto , su casa le pertenecía al banco y ella debía pagar una cuota a la mafia . Si tan solo tuviera otra manera de conseguir dinero , pero un idea se le cruzó por la mente al ver todas esas preciosas joyas en el suelo , podía tomar algunas y cancelar una parte de su deuda , pero aquello iba en contra de todo lo que ella defendía , todo por lo que ella había luchado , pero las cosas habían cambiado todos le habían dado la espalda.

Mirando para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera , recogió algunas perlas y collares para guardas entre sus ropas , un sentimiento de culpa la invadió por un momento , pero todo cambio cuando recordó que ella siempre estuvo en los momentos difíciles para las personas de ciudad Satán y ahora era ella quién pasaba por uno y ellos le dieron la espalda . Una vez en sus manos se alejó raudamente del lugar para juntarlo con el resto del dinero eh ir a pagarle a Alexander.

Lo que Videl no sabía era que la joyería tenía cámaras de seguridad , lo que la policía se había enterado del hurto de algunas joyas , pero por todos sus años de ayuda decidieron que no era correcto ir tras ella para arrestados sino enviar a Gohan quien ayudaba a Videl en la parte investigativa en ciertos casos , el cual al enterarse de los hechos fue directamente hablar con ella , jamás imaginó que ella que cuando la conoció era el símbolo de la justicia , ahora era una vulgar ladrona.

\- ¿Porque la maleta piensas en irte de viaje? - Pregunta Gohan provocando un sobresalto en la chica que no se esperaba aquella visita

\- Gohan , porque entras así de misterioso a la casa , solo que me voy a mudar con Iresa - Informa Videl llevando por un momento una mano a su corazón

\- Es curioso que lo digas , porque cuando venía para acá ella me llamó para disculparse contigo por su ausencia - Comenta el pelinegro colocándose detrás de la chica mientras ella continuaba con si labor

\- Tu sabes lo despistada que es ella de seguro lo habrá olvidado - Menciona Videl frunciendo el ceño sospechado que Gohan sabía más de lo que aparentaba

\- Videl aún estás apunto de detenerte , puedes decir que fue un error y nada más pasará - Recrimina el pelinegro decidiendo ser directo escuchando el suspiro de su amiga quien se voltea a verlo

\- Ya lo sabes , está ciudad me dio la espalda porque yo no habría hecho lo mismo - Afirma la pelinegra notablemente molesta y con un tono de dolor en su voz

\- Eres mejor que esto , si sales por esa puerta serás una ladrona y yo voy a detenerte - Declara el ojinegro con mucha determinación en su rostro y voz

\- Serías capaz detenerme , porque yo no voy a regresar nada , la Videl justiciera muere en esta habitación - Menciona Videl sabiendo que lo que su amigo decía era verdad nunca lo había visto tan seguro como ahora

\- Videl recapacita si yo no te detengo lo hará la policía solo intento evitar que eso pase , entregarme lo que te llevaste - Aconseja el pelinegro tratando de que aceptara entregarse

\- En este punto eso es imposible ya se las entregué a Alexander , así que puedes detenerme ahora o no hacerlo nunca - Sentencia Videl dejando sin alternativas de que hacer a Gohan

El pelinegro suspiro al ver que iba hacer más difícil de lo que el imagino , saco unas esposas de entre sus ropas no deseaba detenerla solo que ella recapacitara y viera el error que había cometido , pero también estaba preparado para llevarla ante la justicia si era necesario , aunque si corazón lo detuvo un momento no podía hacerle eso a la chica que amaba y le dolía el camino que estaba eligiendo , pero Gohan estaba decidido a cumplir con la justicia acercándose a la pelinegra quien se quitó su camisa dejando sólo con sostén , provocando que Gohan desviará la mirada por un momento al igual que su caminar. El pelinegro levantó la mirada y descubrió un brillo en los ojos de su amada que jamás había visto antes , era lujuria , su corazón se aceleró de pronto , sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a transpirar , quiso bajar la mirada nuevamente, pero había algo más poderoso que se lo impedía , las ideas se estrellaba en su cabeza sin saber que hacer era la primera vez que veía una chica casi desnuda.

Videl se acercó hasta estar frente a frente donde el hijo de Goku se encontraba , posó sus labios sobre los de el , quien dejó su mente en blanco tras aquel contactó tan suave , al ver que no retrocedía sino que se entrelazaban de modo que sus lenguas se encontraron al tiempo que recorrían toda la cavidad de sus bocas , que se había fundido en un beso que se prolongaba cada vez más y más , la ojiazul pudo sentir la dureza de la virilidad de su amante , mientras que Gohan con su mano derecha recorría toda la espalda desnuda de Videl hasta chocar el elástico del sostén. El cual Videl dispuso a sacarlos por su propia cuenta dejando al descubierto sus senos , el pelinegro quedó mirándolo ya que era la primera vez que veía los senos de una chica.

\- Vamos Gohan se que quieres lo mismo que yo - Comenta la muchacha con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

\- Creo que no debemos parar con ésto - Menciona el hijo mayor de Goku dudando de lo que debía hacer.

\- Tu también quieres porque no dejas tu responsabilidad y sigues lo que tú cuerpo desea - Dice la ojiazul viendo como su compañero aceptaba sus consejos y se acercaba a ella.

Gohan la beso en el cuello, sus orejas y su boca bajando al igual que ella llegando hacia sus senos . Los cuales comenzó a amasar sus pechos con frenesí, los cuales los beso y mordiendo con suavidad sus pezones, a lo que ella respondió con gemidos, los cuales el pelinegro jamás había imaginado escuchar , Videl continuo con el beso besando su boca , su mandíbula, lamiendo su cuello, abriendo su camisa blanca para seguir por su pecho mordiendo un poco sus pezones , escuchando su respiración agitada por el momento que estaba pasando , La ojiazu se arrodilló frente a él , llegando hacia sus pantalones , tocando con cuidado la hebilla del cinturón la cual denotaba una erección de parte de Gohan , cuando logró liberarse de el , dejando a la vista parada , gruesa con venas marcadas y de un color intenso por el momento

Llevándola a su boca , lamiendo todo su tronco con su lengua , probando su sabor salado, besando la punta con suavidad la cual tenía un pequeño brillo, cuando se la metió a su boca , su cabeza se movía y chupaba dando un ritmo de hacia adelante y hacia atrás , mientras que con sus manos subían y bajaban acompañando con lo que entraba y salía de su boca , mojándose con su propia saliva , sentía que estaba cabalgando su boca , la ojiazul estaba disfrutando de su labor hasta que lo sintió temblar y gruñir más agitado , sus ojos se agrandaron como nunca antes , indicando que Gohan estaba por llegar al clímax, la pelinegra decidió aumentar su intensidad , chupando cada vez más rápido , siento como el cuerpo de su amante comenzaba convulsiones , la pelinegra sintió la primera descarga de semen caliente golpeando su garganta , tragando todo lo que podía para evitar atragantarse , succionando todo lo que no quedará nada más , dejandolo limpio con su lengua.

La hija de Mr Satán sonrió de forma lasciva saboreando sus labios con su lengua comiendo los restos de semen que aún le quedan , provocando que Gohan tomara la iniciativa empujando a Videl hacia el pequeño colchón que aún le quedaba en su habitación , para despojarla de la única prenda que aún le quedaba que era sus pantalones dejándola sólo con sus ropa interior de algodón blanco , que al tacto comprobó que estaba tan excitada como el , para luego quitársela , recorriendo toda la extensión de sus piernas con su luenga , Videl abrió sus piernas como una invitación para que continuará su labor , que sin tardanza Gohan comenzó a besar aquellos labios mayores y menores , hasta que sintió un leve pinchado en su cuello , al levantar la vista pudo ver como su amiga sostenía una inyección.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Cuestiona Gohan sorprendido colocando una mano en el lugar de la inyección

\- Es un tranquilizante , estar dormido en unos minutos , como ya te dije no voy a detenerme - Dice Videl botando la jeringa para luego comenzar a vestirse nuevamente

\- Me engañaste - Alega molesto el pelinegro sintiendose mareado y su vista comenzaba a nublarse

\- No , todo lo que pasó fue real , pero yo vi en el abismo y ya no puedo salir de él - Declara la ojiazul viendo como poco a poco el efecto del sedante hacia estragos en su amigo - lo lamento Gohan

\- Aún no puedo ayudarte - Susurra el hijo de Goku quedando recostado ya sin posibilidad de mover a voluntad su cuerpo viendo como Videl cerraba su maleta

\- No y no me busques ya no queda nada de la Videl que conociste

Los ojos de Gohan cada vez le pesaban más y más hasta que ya no pudo abrirlos más . Una vez que despertó comenzó a buscar a Videl por toda la mansión , pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte , apretó sus puños con frustración de no haber detenido en su momento a su amiga , prometiéndose a si mismo que no descansaría hasta frenar a Videl , aunque para ello tuviera que llevarla ante la justicia


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Después de este capítulo habrá un salto de tiempo hacia el futuro donde Gohan ya es un detective y Videl una famosa ladrona**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 : Sin retorno**

Gohan estaba sumamente molesto con lo ocurrido y una vez que el sedante dejo su cuerpo , tomo sus cosas dispuesto a seguir a Videl , pero al ver que no había rastros de ella en ninguna parte ni en la mansión y en los alrededores desistió de seguir , en su mente solo se culpaba de haber permitido que la pelinegra escapara , pero también había otro responsable de lo que estaba pasando , el responsable de que su amada ojiazul decidiera abandonar el camino de la justicia y ese era Alexander Ivanov , temido jefe de la mafia de ciudad Satán.

Tras algunas llamadas se enteró que Ivanov tenía un bar en el centro de la ciudad , el cual frecuentaba en las tardes junto alguno de sus hombres durante las tardes , armándose de valor el hijo de Goku se fue a confrontar al líder criminal , llegando al bar encontrándose no solo con Ivanov sino que con muchos de sus hombres , trago saliva y comenzó a caminar evitando muchas miradas a su alrededor , no todos los días un jovencito como el venía a un establecimiento como ese , siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Alexander.

\- Se que usted tuvo que ver con el repentino cambio de Videl , no se saldrá con la suya - Manifiesta Gohan una vez que estuviera al frente la mesa del jefe de la mafia.

\- Muchacho sino eres policía y no tienes una orden del juez , lo único que estás haciendo es incitar a que te echemos - Comenta el rubio sin prestarle demasiada importancia a la presencia del chico.

\- ¿Que me van a sacar? , sino echo ningún escándalo - Menciona el pelinegro sorprendido tras aquel comentario.

\- Soy el dueño de este lugar puedo decir que causaste un alboroto en mi club - Dice Alexander con una leve sonrisa en su rostro bebiendo un poco de vino.

\- No necesita echarme puedo irme por mi propia voluntad pero no descansaré hasta que usted vaya a la cárcel - Alega el hijo de Goku con intenciones de irse del bar borrando la sonrisa de Alexander.

\- Saben que, antes de que se vaya den le una paliza y luego llamen a la policía , tal vez así aprende a no meterse en los asuntos que no le correspondan - Ordena el jefe de la mafia frunciendo el ceño.

\- Que no me correspondan , ella es mi amiga tú la corrompiste - Declara el ojinegro elevando su tono de voz.

\- Lo que le pase a tu amiga no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya saqué lo de mi vista - Dice el rubio moviendo su mano en señal de que alejaran al intruso.

Entre dos hombre se llevaron a Gohan a fuera del bar a un callejón oscuro en donde un tercer hombre comenzó a golpearlo en su rostro con una manopla de acero , para el pelinegro no era la primera ni la última vez que reciba una paliza , pero ahora era diferente el podía defenderse a diferencia de cuando era un niño y los abusivos de la escuela lo molestaban , tras un corto forcejeo logro liberarse e intercambiar algunos golpes con sus captores.

Aunque su ofensiva no duraría mucho ya que fue golpeado con un bate de béisbol dejándolo semi inconsciente , cerrando sus ojos solo sintiendo como nuevamente era golpeado , cuando logró abrirlos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un calabozo de la central de policía de ciudad Satán , los rayos del sol indicaban que era el día siguiente , necesitaba hacer una llamada para que alguien lo sacará de la cárcel , pero no podía llamar a su madre ya que no quería alarmarla con lo sucedido y más con su estado físico , teniendo a la única opción a la amiga de su padre Bulma Brief.

\- Cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que quisieras no pensé que tendría que pagar tú fianza - Menciona Bulma preocupada por el joven Son al verlo salir de calabozo.

\- Lo siento no quería alarmar a mi madre con todo esto , no sabía a quien llamar - Dice Gohan apenado agachando la cabeza.

\- No importa , es mejor que yo te ves en ese estado que tú madre - Comenta la peliazul viendo la cara toda lastimada del hijo de su mejor amigo.

\- Gracias aunque de seguro debe estar muy preocupada por qué no pase la noche en casa - la preocupación invadió en Gohan al pensar que debía darle alguna explicación a su madre.

\- No te preocupes por ello le dije que me estabas ayudando en algo en el laboratorio - explica Bulma lo sucedido durante la noche en la corporación cápsula.

\- Es un alivio

\- Por cierto , tu amiga paso por la corporación calpsula y robo un par de prototipos - Revela la científica sorprendido a Gohan quien no esperaba que tan pronto siguiera robando.

\- Sea salido de control debo detenerla antes que se lastime o lastime a alguien - Afirma el ojinegro con determinación en su voz

\- No puedes hacer nada más por ella - Sentencia la esposa de Vegeta mostrándole lo perdido que era seguir a Videl

\- Lo se por eso necesito su ayuda señora Bulma , me voy a convertir en un detective para estar atento al caso de Videl - Declara Gohan sus intenciones de detener de forma pacífica

Bulma no tuvo más opciones que aceptar , después de todo el muchacho se parecía más a su padre de lo que el creía y era mejor que hiciera las cosas de manera legal que volver a tener que sacarlo de prisión , por otro lado Videl se encontraba en Ciudad és de robar algunas cosas del laboratorio de la corporación calpsula que le servirian más adelante , necesitaba un nuevo refugio y que mejor lugar que en los barrios bajos de aquella ciudad.

Mientras caminaba por los pasajes pudo ver cómo dos hombres tenían sujetada a una niña del brazo la cual intentaba escapar forcejeando con ellos , sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra fue en su ayuda de la joven derribando a sus captores de un solo golpe cada uno , Videl al ver que todo se encontraba bien decidió salir de escena aún necesita un lugar donde refugiarse antes de realizar acciones arriesgadas como esas.

\- Una niña rica como tú no debería pasearse por barrios bajos como estos - Comenta la joven castaña viendo como se alejaba la chica.

\- Ya no soy millonaria con la muerte de mi padre lo eh perdido todo - Dice Videl dándose vuelta un momento mostrando un semblante triste - además a ti no te ayudo mucho serlo

\- Eso idiotas se creen muy rudos porque trabaja para Alexander Ivanov - Alega molesta la niña pateando una piedra por lo sucedido.

\- Y tú ¿cómo sabes que ellos trabajan para la mafia? - Cuestiona curiosa la ojiazul sorprendida por el conocimiento de la chica.

\- Porque esos tontos fueron los que mataron a mis padre , el le debía 1 millón y no pudo pagarlo - Explica la niña mientras sus ojos se ponen vidriosos por lo sucedido.

\- Y ahora vives sola , no tienes a nadie más como una madre o hermanos - Pregunta Videl algo en ella le hacía sentir empatía por la pequeña niña desconocida tal vez era su sentido maternal.

\- Hermanos pequeños si , yo debo cuidarlos , tomo lo que puedo para venderlo y así alimentarlos - Relata la joven pensando en ellos por un momento.

\- Ven conmigo tal vez necesite alguien que me ayude en el bajo mundo - Ofrece la pelinegra poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriendo le por un instante.

-¿ Ir contigo? , ¿que gano yo con ello? - Cuestiona algo insegura de si aceptar o no su oferta.

\- Protección contra idiotas como ellos y te ayudaré con tus hermanos - Dice Videl extendiendo su mano hacia a la pequeña.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **En este capítulo han pasado cerca de 10 años desde la última vez que Gohan y Videl estuvieron juntos , aunque en este capítulo aún no se encuentran en el próximo si lo harán**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 : El presente**

El sonido del despertador lo hizo levantarse , con pesar golpeó el pequeño aparato para apagarlo, parpadeo un momento recordando que fecha era y hoy era su primer día en ciudad Satán como detective de policía , luego de mucho esfuerzo había logrado que lo transfirieran , además de tener el control total sobre el caso de Videl , el cual siguió durante su epoca en la fuerza policial.

Gracias a eso se había enterado de todos sus movimientos , cada robó que realizó , al igual que como era su actuar en cada uno de ellos y que ella no trabajaba sola , era acompañada por alguien más aún , no estaba seguro pero tenía las sospechas de que era una joven adolescente , pero aún no tenía ninguna prueba concreta de su teoría.

Tras vestirse estaba ya listo para ir al cuartel de policía , sonrió melancólico al ver una fotografía que se encontraba en su habitación donde aparecía Shamper con su postura de chico malo , Iresa mostrando su típica sonrisa , Videl orgullosa como siempre y a su lado estaba el , aún mantenía la esperanza de que su amada recapacitara antes de que cometiera algún delito mayor , aunque sabía que sino podía pararla por la razón lo tendría que hacer por la fuerza como lo prometido años atrás.

Desde aquel día se atormentaba de haber sido tan débil de haberla hecho recapacitar , con la ayuda de Bulma pudo entrar en una escuela de oficiales , donde salío como el mejor de su generación , con lo cual rápidamente logro el puesto de detective de policía , tras salir de su departamento se dirigió a la estación de policía , donde lo esperaba su jefe un nombre mayor con casi nada de cabello en su cabeza que aparentaba tener más de 60 años.

\- ¿Tu debes ser el joven que enviaron del cuartel de la capital del oeste? - Pregunta el jefe de policía al ver aquel muchacho nuevo en el cuartel.

\- Si , soy Son Gohan mucho gusto - Responde el pelinegro haciendo una leve reverencia para saludar.

\- Espero que sea tan bueno como tú reputación y expediente dicen que eres - Comenta el hombre mientras señala unos papeles que tenía en su mano.

\- Le aseguro que no le voy a fallar señor - Asegura Gohan tratando de dejar la mejor impresión posible después de todo estaba ya muy cerca de su cometido.

\- No lo dudo chico pero este es un caso particularmente difícil , más por lo que fue ella en el pasado - Menciona el comandante Hiroto recordando la época en la llamaba a la joven justiciera.

\- Lo se señor Hiroto , la conozco muy bien, ella fue mi amiga y por eso tome este caso - Aclara Gohan sus intenciones viendo como su jefe aún mostraba cara de no estar convencido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de poder con esto? , no quiero que eso interfiera en la investigación - Cuestiona Hiroto para estar seguro de poder contar con el trabajo del pelinegro.

\- No lo será , porque ella es mi amiga debo ser yo quien la detenga - Sostiene el hijo de Milk con mucha determinación en su voz.

\- Te creo - expresa aún de espaldas sorprendiendo a Gohan de que confiara en el tan pronto.

\- ¿Usted lo sabía? , ¿verdad? - Pregunta el joven detective con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

\- Si , solo quería escuchar lo de tu boca , el jefe de las oficinas del oeste me lo comentó - Explica su superior girando para verlo de frente sabiendo que podía.

\- Entonces sabra que Alexander ivanov es el responsable de todo - Menciona el pelinegro cambiando de alegre a serio al pensar en el jefe de la mafia.

\- Olvida a Alexander , eh intentado atraparlo por años pero no deja evidencia que lo increminen - Advierte su jefe antes de dejarlo para irse a su oficina.

Gohan se limitó a simplemente asentir con la cabeza , apesar que en el fondo no dejaría que el jefe de la mafia se saliera con la suya , no solo se había prometido detener a su enamorada sino también Alexander ivanov . Pero para eso necesitaba seguir trabajando tan duro como lo había hecho durante los últimos años , tras despedirse de su jefe comenzó a buscar su oficina para poder dejar sus cosas.

Por otro lado la ojiazul junto a su compañera se dirigían al club donde Alexander organizaba todas sus operaciones clandestinas , llevaba uno de los pagos mensuales de la deuda de su difunto padre , para su fortuna ya le faltaba muy pocos para terminar con aquella odiosa deuda , frunciendo lo el ceño al ver la sonrisa arrogante del rubio , respiro hondamente para tranquilizarse no quería darle el gusto de saber que la alteraba.

\- Aquí tienes , ya solo me faltan 5 millones para saldar mi deuda , eh irme de aquí - Dice la ojiazul dejando un bajo de billetes en la mesa frente al rubio.

\- No has pensado en la oferta que te di de trabajar para mí de manera oficial - Menciona Ivanov tomando el dinero para contarlo.

\- Ya te dije que no , aún vez que salde mi deuda contigo me iré de todo esto - Asegura Videl sin interés cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño odiaba cuando aquel hombre se burlaba de ella.

\- Y ¿quien te asegura que podrás hacerlo? , que yo cumpla mi palabra y te deje ir - Comenta el rubia lanzando una carajacar burlana provocando la molestia en ambas chicas.

\- ¡Te dije que era una sucia rata! - Reprocha Keisha golpeando la mesa con su mano mientras los guardias ponen sus manos en sus armas.

\- La única razón por la cual no te mato es por tus gorilas - Sentencia molesta la ojiazul sabiendo que no era el momento para una confrontación.

\- Y la única razón de porque yo no lo hago es porque eres muy buena en tu trabajo , sino te habría matado junto a tus amigos - Dice Alexander con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro viendo como la chica se acercaba hacia el.

\- Esto no quedará así Ivanov , yo seré libre de ti - Alega Videl colocándose frente a frente antes de dar media vuelta para retirar junto a su compañera.

\- Eres una pobre ilusa si crees eso , yo controlo a este ciudad y pronto controlarte la costa este - Declara el jefe de la mafia muy seguro viendo como la pelinegra cruzaba la puerta.

Videl junto a Keisha salieron del establecimiento , tenía ganas de llorar pero había aprendido a no hacerlo , las cosas había sido duras para ambas , pero no tenía intenciones de seguir con su vida delictual por más tiempo . La tarde había caído y en Ciudad Satán la mayoría de oficiales y detectives iban saliendo del cuartel de policía tras terminar el turno diurno , pero Gohan seguía en su oficina aún necesitaba revisar algunos informes antes de volver a su casa además de que aún esperaba una llamada de su informante , quien le daría información de algunos envíos de drogas de parte de Alexander , su tipo era uno de los distribuidores de droga en la ciudad , el sonido de su teléfono lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad , reviso el número para asegurarse que era a quien esperaba.

\- ¿Tienes algo para mí? - Pregunta el ojinegro esperando alguna información que le fuera útil.

\- Si pero debes ser cauteloso , Ivanov tiene gente dentro del cuartel de policía - aconseja el hombre detrás de la línea de teléfono - no puedes decir que fui yo quien te lo dijo

\- Si lo sé , solo necesito una cosa para poder culpar de otros delitos a Alexander - Menciona Gohan mirando a su alrededor evitando que alguien lo escuchará.

\- Será el próximo sábado en la estación de trenes de ciudad Satán - Dice su informante mientras la expresión de Gohan cambiaba a una satisfacción al saber dicha información - serán 2 toneladas de cocaína.

\- Bien eso es suficiente para poder realizar una investigación - Asegura el joven detective anontamden su libreta la noticia recibida.

\- Otra cosa ella regreso , solo le faltan 5 millones - Comunica su soplón sintiendo un brinco en su corazón al escucharlo mencionar.

\- Gracias Shamper , te aseguro que la traeré de vuelta - Agradece Gohan a su amigo antes de de colgar el teléfono , ya tenía algo para poder hacer pagar a Ivanov y lo iba a utilizar muy bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**TeDisclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 : robo en corporación cápsula**

Como cada domingo Gohan estaba comiendo en la casa de sus padres, luego de lo sucedido con Videl el pelinegro se había culpado por lo sucedido, por no haber hecho nada por evitar que la justiciera de Satán City se sumergiera en la oscuridad, su madre había decidido aquello para mantener contacto y asegurarse que su hijo se encontrará bien tanto mental como físicamente.

La familia Son disfrutaba amenamente de su comida y pocas veces hablaba durante la comida, aunque no era porque no tuvieran algo de que hablar, sino que disfrutaban de comer, aunque siempre al terminar lo hacían, pero está vez Goku rompió la tradición, tenía una duda simple pero importante para el, después de todo hace tiempo que no veía su hijo tan tranquilo.

\- ¿Hoy no debes ir a trabajar? - Pregunta Goku dejando de comer por un momento llamando la atención de su familia.

\- No papá, pero si ocurre algo malo o relacionado con mi caso me llamarán - responde el detective sorprendido por aquella pregunta por lo general su padre no se interesaba mucho por su trabajo.

\- Está claro que ese caso del que hablas es de tu ex compañera - Dice Milk dando un suspiro pensando en en aquella dulce jovencita.

\- Si, tengo información que está en la capital oeste - menciona el pelinegro sintiéndo aún el remordimiento de no haberla ayudado correctamente en su momento.

\- Pobre Videl, juraría que se casaría contigo y al fin de me darían los nietos que tanto quiero - Comenta triste Milk pensando en su anhelo perdido de ser abuela.

\- Nunca se sabe además ahora debe estar aún más hermosa que antes - Menciona Goten siendo mirando por su familia por aquel comentario.

\- ¡Goten cuida esa boca!, ¡eres un chico decente! - Alega su madre frunciendo el ceño molesta.

\- Por lo que mi contacto me a dicho es que si, lo está - Susurra el primogénito de Goku más para si mismo que para el resto.

Gohan simplemente sonrió en verdad había olvidado cómo era estar en tranquilidad con su familia, disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, que antes eran tan comunes en su vida. Por años se había esforzado para ser el mejor, con el único propósito de poder estar al tanto de Videl y sus movimientos, debia detenerla como diera lugar para evitar que la oscuridad la llevará más abajo, aunque con el tiempo entendió que lo mejor era no perseguirla a ella sino detener Alexander, pero el jefe de la mafia no dejaba cabos sueltos.

Su mente volvió a la actualidad cuando su intercomunidor de su reloj le avisaba de un robo en la corporación cápsula, que estaba siendo perpetrado por Videl y su compañera, cerro sus puños con irá al ver que no llegaría a tiempo, era más de dos horas de viaje para llegar a la capital del oeste, tomando su aeronave para ir rumbo a la corporación cápsula pero como lo había predicho ya era muy tarde, el laboratorio se encontraba destruido, había policía por todos lados tomando fotografía para luego iniciar la investigación y en un rincón estaba la científica de cabello azul fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Lo lamento Bulma todo esto es mi culpa debi detenerla hace mucho - Se disculpa Gohan una vez que estaba más cerca.

\- No es tu culpa Gohan, tú amiga está muy perdida - menciona Bulma tratando de no hacerlo sentir culpable.

\- Aún así me siento responsable de todo lo que haga - Dice el hijo de Goku viendo para todos lados viendo algo que le pudiera ayudar a saber qué había pasado - ¿Además que fue lo que robo?

\- Robo tres prototipos que aún no está terminados ni patentados - Contesta Bulma con la lista del inventario que había hecho para saber qué había sido hurtado.

\- ¿No tienes algun tipo de rastreador?, eso serviría para poder encontrarlos - cuestiona Gohan después de todo era la científica que había creado el radar para las esferas del dragón.

\- Me temo que no como te dije antes eran prototipos que aún no han salido en masa - responde la científica de cabello azul sin entender el porque de robar 3 aparatos.

\- Bulma, ¿no has recibido un llamado de Alexander ivanov? - pregunta nuevamente el detective teniendo una sospecha de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas si. Hace algunos días llamo para hacer una oferta por uno de esos prototipos - comenta Bulma de forma pensativa tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

\- Voy a detener a Alexander, sus días de criminal terminar el sábado - Alega el pelinegro cerrando sus puños con irá entendiendo que su amiga una vez más había sido utilizada.

flashback

Luego que Videl y su compañera salieran de las instalaciones del jefe da la mafia, este las llamo para ofrecerles un último trato para terminar con la deuda, solo tenían que volver a robar en la corporación cápsula, la pelinegra no estaba segura de si aceptar o no aquella último trabajo, ya le había robado la primera vez a Bulma, no quería hacerlo otra vez, siempre había sido amable y buena con ella, incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarla a pagar su deuda, pero no había querido en su momento.

Pero no hacerlo significaba que sus amigos serían lastimados por ivanov y ya estaba cansada de robar, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, para iniciar una vida nueva con Keisha y sus hermanos, tomando la decisión de entrar nuevamente a la empresa de Bulma, si con eso terminaba aquella maldita deuda que había dejado su padre.

Había sido fácil entrar a la empresa de la científica de cabello azul, parecía que no había cambiado su sistema de seguridad desde la última vez que había ido, ya que pudo desactivarlo de la misma manera, pero ahora lo había logrado más rápido al estar acompañada, suspiro un momento aunque se había sumergido en la oscuridad en su corazón aún existía culpa por robar a sus cercanos.

\- ¿Crees que ese bastardo te deje en paz si le damos esto? - cuestiona la chica una vez que habían escapado del laboratorio y la alarma comenzaba a sonar.

\- Eso espero ya estoy harta de robar para ese imbécil y más si tengo que robarle a la gente que conozco - Menciona la pelinegra con decepción en su voz por lo que había hecho.

\- Deberíamos denunciarlo una vez que estés libre - Suguiere la joven ladrona con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No había pensado en hacerlo pero creo que tienes razón - Dice Videl mirando por encima los objetos robados que llevaba su amiga.

\- ¿Y tu amigo que trabaja en la policía no podría ayudarte? - Pregunta la joven aún curiosa por el pasado de su amiga el cual no mencionaba.

\- No lo creo, no confia en mi y lo entiendo, así que si no quiero involucrarlo en esto - contesta la ladrona sintiéndose aún peor que antes al recordar a su amor platónico.

\- Aún no me has dicho que fue lo que lo hiciste - menciona la castaña notando como le afectaba el tema mientras siguen corriendo.

\- Ni lo haré, mejor vamos a dejarle esto a ese imbécil - agrega fingiendo indiferencia la ojoazul odiaba recordar lo que había pasado aquella tarde donde todo lo perdio.

\- ¿Le rompiste el corazón? - cuestiona la adolescente quien intuía lo que podía haber pasado.

\- Algo así - responde la que fue la heroína de ciudad Satán, sin revelar nada importante de lo sucedido.

\- Pero eso no es motivo como para no ayudarte si necesitas ayuda - Alega Keisha sintiendo que lo que le pasaba a su amiga era injusto.

\- Eso ya no importa Keisha, lo único que debemos preocuparnos es que ese bastardo cumpla su palabra y nos deje en paz -


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capitulo 7 : La caída

Los días habían pasado Gohan no tenía más pistas del paradero de Videl lo único que sabía era lo que su informante le contaba, que le faltaba poco para terminar su deuda pero que qué tal vez Alexander le pediría más para salir de la organización, cosa que para Gohan solo era un motivo más que sea detener aquel sujeto tan ruin y de esa manera como siempre lo pensó poder salvar a su amiga .

Le había costado pero logró convencer a su jefe que su pista del cargamento de Alexander era una pista confiable sin mencionar a Shamper, tal como él lo había solicitado después que mencionada que existan topos en la fuerza, ahora se encontraba en la estación de tren de Satán city esperando que aquel tren llegará, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y no tenían mayor información de que aquel misterioso tren fuera a llegar algunos comenzaban a dudar.

\- Espero que tengas razón Gohan la mitad de la fuerza policial está aquí - dice el jefe de policía de forma muy sería mirando a Gohan.

\- No se preocupe jefe mi informante es muy confiable - responde el pelinegro muy seguro de la información que Shamper le había dando y que nunca le había fallando.

\- Señor desde la estación central nos dicen que no tienen información de un tren pero el guardia de cruce de las afueras de la ciudad nos dice que uno acaba de pasar - informa un oficial que tenía unos audífonos los cuales usaba para comunicarse.

\- Es muy extraño muy bien todos atentos para detenerlo - ordena Hiroto frunciendo el ceño todo era muy extraño solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna trampa del rubio.

\- Ivanov viene en ese tren - asegura el hijo de Goku convencido que la mano negra de ciudad Satán estaba en dicho trasporte.

\- Si es así tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones - menciona su jefe colocándose un chaleco antibalas coordinando a sus demás compañeros.

\- Está a 10 minutos de aquí jefe - aviso otro policía quien estaba escuchando indicaciones de compañeros que estaban más adelante de la vías.

Mientras la mitad de fuerza policial de ciudad Satán estaba preparándose para la llegada del tren a lo lejos dos chicas observaban lo que sucedía sin ser vistas, estaban en una torre de agua de madera que estaba vacía por dentro, esperaban Alexander y se encontraron con aquella escena, pero envés de avisar lo que sucedía decidieron quedarse a observar, si Gohan tenía excito en su misión de detener al jefe criminal más grande de ciudad Satán.

\- Vaya tu amigo es bastante bueno le a tendido una excelente trampa - menciona la castaña sacando sus binoculares por un instante.

\- Solo espero que salga bien y detengan al bastardo - responde la ojiazul sonriendo por un momento sabía lo perseverante que podía ser Gohan cuando se proponía algo.

\- ¿Crees que debamos ayudarlo? - pregunta Keisha viendo una oportunidad para desaserce del rubio de una vez y para siempre.

\- No, aún no debemos actuar, todo puede cambiar, Ivanov no debe sospechar de nosotras aún - contesta Videl cruzandose de brazos mirando en dirección donde están el que alguna vez fue su gran amigo.

\- Tienen en bandeja a ese tonto es el cargamento mensual de droga y armas de Alexander - menciona su compañera volviendo a mirar en dirección donde debiera aparecer el tren en cualquier momento.

\- Hasta no verlo tras las rejas no me sentiré tranquila - dice Videl mientras su corazón comienza a aumentar la velocidad de sus latidos sintiéndose nerviosa por dentro - escuché que gente de alto mando de la policía trabaja para el

Pasado las 12 de la madrugada muchos oficiales comenzaban a tener sueño y muchos más que antes se preguntaban si el tren del jefe de la mafia iba a pasar, hasta que de uno instante a otro se pudo ver aquel tren que fue rápidamente detenido y rodeado por policías para evitar cualquier huida, hasta que la puerta se abrió uno de los 14 vagones saliendo Alexander con una actitud relajada aunque sus ojos demostraban una gran molestia, momento que fue ocupado por Gohan quien se acercó junto a su jefe para comenzar con la revisión del tren.

\- Espero que tengan una buena orden para detener mi tren - menciona Alexander una vez que había salido mirando a todos los policías que había a su alrededor.

\- Además de que no tiene autorización de la central de trenes ni autorización de la ciudad - dice el jefe de policía acercándose junto con Gohan para increpar a uno de los hombres más temidos de ciudad Satán.

\- Aquí tiene señor su orden de registró - declara el pelinegro mostrando una hoja con la autorización para poder realizar el debido proceso de revisión..

\- Vaya el joven de campo nuevamente - sonrisa arrogantemente el rubio tomando el papel para luego mirar a Gohan quien se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo -voy a empezar a creer que es algún tipo de persecución

\- Puede creer lo que desee señor pero está noche se acaba todo - declara el pelinegro mirándolo de forma desafiante tal como la primera vez que lo había visto hace 5 años atrás.

\- Jefe encontremos droga - anuncia un oficial sosteniendo un par de paquetes que habían sido encontrados ocultos.

\- Bien señor Alexander Ivanov queda arrestado - dice el jefe de policía Hiroto encontrando suficiente prueba para arrestarlo.

Desde la altura ambas chicas celebraban el arresto del rubio, pero sabían que debían irse antes de ser descubiertas, la noticia del hallazgo de droga y posterior encarcelamiento de Alexander había tomado por sorpresa a la ciudad, fue el mismo jefe de la mafia quien solicitó que el juicio en su contra se realizará lo mas pronto posible para desmentir todos los cargos que tenía en su contra.

Gohan estaba en su oficina luego de conversar con el fiscal de distrito al cual le había ofrecido toda su ayuda para el juicio contra Alexander, ahora se encontraba realizando algunos informes y adjuntando todo lo relacionado con las investigaciones de sus ilícitos para entregárselo lo antes posible para que fuera incluido en el juicio.

Ya era tarde la mayoría de había ido a su casa o otros a celebrar por aquel gran operativo, aún así Gohan están atento a su alrededor cuando percibió que alguien estaba acercándose sigilosamente. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba podía reconocer aquel embriagante olor que aún lo cautivaba y aquel peculiar forma de respirar en ese tipo de situaciones, pero tenía que mantener la calma para no caer como la última vez.

\- Se que estás aquí siempre respirar muy fuerte cuando te agitas - menciona Gohan sin sacar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Supongo que en estos días ya no te puedo sorprender has mejorado mucho - dice Videl con una leve sonrisa sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente necesitaba hablar.

\- ¿A que has venido? no creo que sea algo social eso quedó claro cuando te fuiste - cuestiona Gohan fingiendo que no le provocaba nada su presencia pero la realidad era muy diferente.

\- ¿Quiero saber qué sucederá con Alexander y su organización? - pregunta la pelinegra yendo directo al grano aquella inquietud que había surgido en ella desde el momento que fue arrestado.

\- En dos días habrá un juicio en su contra espero que en el podamos demostrar el tipo de persona que es - menciona el hijo de Goku quien seguía realizando los informes necesarios.

\- Y¿que pasará sino puedes demostrarlo? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Quedará libre? - cuestiona Videl como uno de sus mayores temores lo que pudiera pasar si el rubio se salía con la suya

\- Para eso necesito que des tu testimonio, necesitamos todas las pruebas que sea necesarias para inculpar a Alexander - declara el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Videl con aquel último comentario quien no lo esperaba.


End file.
